


Женитьба принца Люка

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emperor Darth Vader, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Император Вейдер решил женить своего сына...





	1. Решение

**Author's Note:**

> Всем, кто решит прочитать эту работу, необходимо знать следующее:
> 
> 1\. Это, друзья мои, полнейшие AU и ООС, каноном тут даже и не пахнет)))  
> По сути от героев остались только имена и внешность. В первую очередь это касается Мары и Люка, но Мары в большей степени. В моём фике она нежная фиялка и вообще скромная девушка и к тому же она НЕфорсюзер. Люк так же далеко не тот милый скромный молодой человек, которого мы знаем по ОТ :)
> 
> 2\. Возраст Мары я также немного изменила. Ей здесь 18 лет и она моложе Люка на семь лет. Соответственно, Люку и Лее - 25 лет, а Хану Соло - 35 лет.
> 
> 3\. Дарт Вейдер стал Императором после смерти Палпатина-Сидиуса за 10 лет до описываемых событий. В этой AU Мустафара не было, и, соответственно, Вейдер без костюма.
> 
> 4\. Падме умерла при родах.
> 
> 5\. В этой AU никакого Восстания не было.
> 
> 6\. Планета Келеруна, родом с которой Мара, придумана мною :)

«Неважно сколько лет прожил на Корусанте. Этот вид не надоест никогда».

Именно об этом думал Император Вейдер, стоя на балконе своих апартаментов и любуясь представшей перед его царственным взором великолепной панорамой планеты-мегаполиса с его яркими огнями и проносящимися вдалеке транспортными потоками.

Впрочем, насладиться этим зрелищем в полной мере Его Величеству мешали далеко не веселые думы о его детях — принцессе Лее и Наследнике императорского престола принце Люке.

Нет, его дети вполне добросовестно выполняли свои обязанности. Лея представляла Императора в Имперском Сенате, а Люк являлся Адмиралом Имперского космического флота, и в его обязанности входил общий надзор за этой огромной структурой. Кроме того, он был Наследником императорского трона, что налагало на него дополнительные обязанности по присутствию на всевозможных протокольных и иных встречах с различными официальными лицами миров, входящих в состав Галактической Империи.

Так же Люк и Лея очень добросовестно относились к тому, что касалось оттачивания их форсюзерских навыков. Этим Вейдер занимался с ними с детства, однако посвящать их в ситхи он не стал, поскольку, несмотря на то, что близнецы с младенчества воспитывались рядом с адептами Тёмной стороны Силы, в какой-то момент Дарт Вейдер понял, что ситхи из его детей не получатся. В этом он убедил и своего учителя Дарта Сидиуса, доказав ему, что и не будучи ситхами, его дети сослужат Империи хорошую службу. А что касается принадлежности брата и сестры к той или иной стороне Силы, то, хотя и с некоторой натяжкой, их можно было считать теми, кого в прежние времена называли серыми джедаями, поскольку использовали они и Тёмную и Светлую стороны Силы.

Всё это, безусловно, было хорошо и радовало Императора Вейдера. Однако то, как принц и принцесса вели себя в своей личной жизни, Правителю совсем не нравилось.

Лея крутила роман с неподходящим для её статуса человеком, каковым являлся адъютант Наследника капитан Хан Соло. Безусловно, он был отличным офицером, целиком и полностью преданным Империи, и самым близким другом Люка. В принципе он нравился Вейдеру, но... Но было совершенно очевидно, что он не пара его дочери. Надо было срочно подыскать для принцессы подходящую партию. И у Императора была на этот счет пока ещё гипотетическая, но тем не менее идея.

Совсем недавно Галактическая Империя вступила в контакт с Хейпским консорциумом. Переговоры об установлении дипломатических отношений и заключении целого ряда межгосударственных договоров шла сейчас полным ходом и уже близилась к завершению.

Было известно, что у правительницы Хейпса имелся сын — принц Изолдер. Помимо того, что в случае заключения этого брачного союза Лея выйдет замуж за равного, так ещё в перспективе, поскольку Хейпский престол наследовался по женской линии, либо она сама, либо её дети женского пола, могут стать полноправными правительницами Консорциума. А это означало, что в один прекрасный момент это обширное и богатое государство вошло бы в состав Империи, как одна из её провинций...

Впрочем, пока переговоры ещё не завершены, заводить разговор о заключении брака между Леей и Изолдером было преждевременно.

А вот что касается Люка, то он, в отличие от своей сестры, был непостоянен, и крутил романы не с одной девушкой, а с очень и очень многими. Это распутство очень не нравилось Императору и поэтому он решил, что если он подберет для своего ловеласа-сына достойную супругу, то он непременно остепенится. Нет, разумеется, гарантировать тут ничего было нельзя. Однако, если постараться, то в его весьма обширной Империи вполне можно было бы найти женщину, которая смогла бы укротить непостоянный нрав Люка.

К такому выводу пришел Вейдер около трёх месяцев назад и решил вплотную заняться поиском подходящей кандидатуры, и надо сказать, что таковая нашлась довольно быстро.

Свой выбор Правитель Галактики остановил на восемнадцатилетней дочери моффа сектора Келеруна* Гриннера Джейда, которого, благодаря его безупречной службе на благо государства, Император посчитал достойным породниться с императорской семьей. Не последнюю роль в этом выборе сыграло и то, что Мара (именно так звали дочь моффа) была необыкновенно хороша собой. Вейдер подумал, что благодаря этому факту его беспутный сын не станет слишком уж кочевряжиться и не откажется заполучить себе в жены такую красотку.

Приняв это решение, Император вызвал в столицу моффа Джейда и без лишних церемоний сообщил ему, что желает женить Наследника на его дочери.

Разумеется, Гриннер Джейд был счастлив, что Его Величество оказывает такую честь его семье и само-собой дал свое согласие.

После этого беседа Императора и моффа перетекла в более неформальное русло. Оказалось, что у Вейдера и Джейда довольно много общего. Оба они были вдовцами, которые сами с младенчества воспитывали своих детей. Жена Гриннера также, как и Падме, умерла при родах. Единственная разница тут состояла лишь в том, что родила она только одного ребёнка, а именно дочь Мару. Это обстоятельство очень тронуло Императора, и уже после четвертого бокала набуанского он велел Гриннеру называть себя Энакином, и оба они какое-то время посвятили воспоминаниям о своих любимых супругах.

В общем отцы будущих мужа и жены нашли общий язык. Дело было за малым — уговорить их детей на этот брак... Вернее так — не уговорить, а убедить... Ну а если не получится, то приказать.

Насчет невесты Вейдер не особо беспокоился. Как заверил его Джейд, Мара, как и огромное количество девушек по всей Галактике, была попросту по уши влюблена в принца Люка.

«Мне и уговаривать её не надо будет», - в ходе их дружеского общения поведал ему Гриннер. - «А кроме того, Энакин, только дура откажется от такого предложения, а моя дочь не дура, уверяю тебя».

Что ж, это было хорошо. Но вот относительно Люка, Император не был так уверен.

Впрочем, что толку гадать. Через пару минут сын явится сюда и всё прояснится...

В этот самый момент Вейдер в Силе почувствовал приближение Люка к своим апартаментам и поспешил вернуться в гостиную, а через несколько секунд двери разъехались в стороны и в комнату вошел Люк.

\- Ты хотел меня видеть, отец? - произнёс с улыбкой принц.

\- Да, сын, - ответствовал Император, также улыбнувшись своему отпрыску. - Я должен с тобой серьёзно поговорить...

Как и следовало ожидать, как только Вейдер озвучил свое решение о свадьбе, Люк сразу же принялся возражать своему отцу, напирая на то, что несправедливо вот так вот навязывать ему свою волю и приказывать жениться, даже не спросив его мнения на этот счет. Мало того, отец ещё и сам выбрал для него невесту. А это, по мнению Наследника, «уже ни в какие ворота не лезет»...

\- Как только наступит время, я сам найду себе невесту, - заявил принц своему отцу-Императору.

\- О да... - рассмеялся Император. - Ты найдешь... Вот только вопрос когда? Когда переспишь со всеми красотками Центральных миров, а также Среднего и Внешнего колец?! - ехидно вопросил он.

\- И потом, отец, - проигнорировал Люк это последнее заявление и сам завалил своего родителя вопросами. - Почему ты не рассказал мне, что ты вообще ищешь невесту для меня? Почему ты не доверяешь мне самому выбрать себе невесту?.. Ты доверяешь мне командовать по сути всем Имперским космическим флотом, но в такой малости, как выбор будущей жены, отказываешь и...

Пока Люк произносил эту сентенцию, Вейдер взял со столика датапад и, открыв нужную страницу, молча протянул его Люку.

Приняв из рук отца пад и взглянув на него, Люк замолчал на полуслове. С экрана прибора на него смотрела необыкновенно красивая девушка. Самым примечательным в её внешности были огромные зеленые глаза и роскошные ярко-рыжие волосы, убранные в замысловатую прическу.

\- Это... она? - нехотя оторвавшись от созерцания этой красавицы и взглянув на отца, произнес Люк.

\- Да, - слегка усмехнувшись, ответил Вейдер, радуясь тому, что, похоже, Люк сходу запал на Мару Джейд. - Там дальше есть ещё её фото.

Принц тут же снова уставился в экран датапада и перелистнул страницу. Следующим изображением было по видимому официальное фото, на котором дочь моффа была запечатлена в полный рост, и хотя её церемониальное платье было несколько мешковато, оно всё равно не скрывало того, что эта юная красавица была обладательницей отличной фигуры. Последующие фото подтвердили это и Люк с удовольствием рассматривал Мару, одетую в модные платья, которые выгодно подчеркивали её великолепные женственные формы.

Просмотрев эти изображения по меньшей мере раз пять, Люк наконец-то выключил пад, и, глядя своему отцу прямо в глаза, произнёс.

\- Я согласен, отец. Когда я с ней познакомлюсь... эээ... непосредственно?

\- Ну вот то-то же, - довольно улыбнулся Император. - Она прибудет на Корусант через неделю. Свадьбу же мы с её отцом решили сыграть через два месяца.

В ответ на эти слова Люк также улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.


	2. Знакомство

\- Завтра прямо с утра я распоряжусь разослать во все ведущие имперские СМИ официальное сообщение о твоей свадьбе, сынок, и распоряжусь начать подготовку. - сказал Император. - Ну а сейчас нам надо оповестить об этом твою сестру...

Он извлек из кармана свой комлинк и нажал кнопку вызова.

\- Лея, детка, зайди, пожалуйста, ко мне, - произнес он в переговорное устройство.

\- Да, папа, иду, - раздался из прибора голос принцессы.

Апартаменты Леи были всего одним уровнем ниже отцовских, поэтому уже спустя минут десять она уже была на месте. Эти минуты Люк посвятил рассматриванию изображений своей будущей жены, с которой ему предстояло вскоре познакомиться. Пока Люк был занят этим, его отец с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за ним...

*****

Поскольку Лея также, как и Люк, и не подозревала, что последнее время их отец был занят подбором невесты для её брата, новость о скорой женитьбе последнего стала для неё большой неожиданностью. Но больше этого её поразило то, что Люк сразу же согласился на это. Впрочем, взглянув на фото невесты брата, удивление её тут же испарилось. Будущая супруга Люка была очень красива.

\- Надеюсь, что эта Мара Джейд также хороша и внутренне, - лукаво усмехнулась Лея, возвращая пад своему улыбающемуся брату, когда оба они расположились в гостиной роскошных апартаментов Люка, после того, как покинули императорские покои.

\- Я уверен в этом, - заявил в ответ новоиспеченный жених. - Но... что не так, сестренка? - улыбка исчезла с лица Люка, когда он увидел, что Лея, слегка кивнув на его предыдущее смелое заявление, вдруг погрустнела.

\- Да так... - вздохнула принцесса. - Просто я подумала, что наверняка отец и мне жениха подыскивает... И в отличие от тебя, мой милый братик, мне мой будущий жених, будь он хоть каким писанным красавцем, точно не понравится.

Люк отлично понял, что Лея сейчас думала о своей любви к Хану Соло, и о том, что отец никогда не позволит им связать себя узами брака. Конечно он очень сочувствовал своей сестре и своему единственному настоящему другу.

\- Ну... Думаю, пока что голова у него занята моим браком, - заговорил Люк. - И... я уже не раз и не два пытался убедить его позволить вам с Ханом пожениться... - в этом месте Лея печально кивнула. - Но полагаю, сейчас, учитывая, что отец мною очень доволен, шансов на то, что я сумею таки убедить его, стало у меня значительно больше. Не сомневайся, сестра, я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы помочь вам.

\- Я знаю... Спасибо тебе, брат, - улыбнулась Лея и поцеловала Люка в щеку. - Но я всё равно буду с Ханом, чего бы ни решил в отношении меня наш отец... И дети мои будут только от него.

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - улыбнулся в ответ принц, который в этот момент подумал о том, что очень уважает Лею за такую её преданную любовь к Хану Соло, который, как ему также было доподлинно известно, испытывал то же самое по отношению к его сестре.

После этих слов в комнате ненадолго повисла тишина, нарушила которую принцесса.

\- Прости, Люк, - заговорила она, глядя на посерьезневшего и задумавшегося о чём-то брата. - Я очень рада за тебя, просто... Просто я очень скучаю по Хану, которого, между прочим, ты услал на целый месяц, - строго-шутливым тоном высказала она свои «претензии» - Ну хватит грустить, - тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя грустные мысли, воскликнула она. - Мои проблемы будем решать по мере их поступления, а сейчас давай поговорим о тебе и твоей невесте, с которой я тоже очень хочу познакомиться...

*****

После того, как Лея ушла к себе, Люк какое-то время сидел на диване и снова, вот уже в который раз, открыв самое первое изображение своей невесты, просто любовался её прекрасными чертами, и думал о том, что Мара — самая красивая особа женского пола из всех, что он встречал в своей жизни.

А потом ему пришло в голову, что он совсем ничего не знает о родной планете своей невесты Келеруне и какое-то время посвятил ознакомлению с этими материалами в специальной базе данных, в которой содержалась самая обширная и полная информация обо всех мирах, входящих в состав Галактической Империи, а также в Голонете.

В данном случае Люка интересовали не политика и экономика, а сфера общественно-семейных отношений. Оказалось, что в этом плане Келеруна довольно патриархальное общество. Девушки из аристократических семей ведут затворнический образ жизни, получая домашнее образование и до замужества им не дозволяется посещать какие-либо светские и публичные мероприятия. Однако дочь моффа была исключением и время от времени она всё же присутствовала на различных приемах местного секторального значения. В Голонете Люк нашел несколько официальных голоизображений с этих мероприятий. Разумеется, на всех них Мара Джейд выглядела просто потрясающе.

Читая все эти сведения, Люк думал о том, что такой по сути затворнический образ жизни дочерей келерунских аристократов подразумевал, что скорее всего его невеста — скромница и девственница. А это означало, что вряд ли у него будет возможность заняться с ней любовью до свадьбы... Нет, конечно он может уговорить её, но... Но делать этого он не станет, дабы не смущать девушку. В конце концов, два месяца он вполне в состоянии потерпеть. Зато потом... Люк откинулся на спинку своего кресла и мечтательно улыбнулся... Зато потом он... в полной мере наверстает эти два месяца. А до этого он будет подчеркнуто галантен с этой очаровательной юной девушкой... Ну если только поцелует разок другой...

С этими мыслями он выключил свой компьютерный терминал и отправился спать.

*****

Неделя пролетела очень быстро, и вот наконец-то небольшая семья Джейд прибыла в столицу Империи.

Император не стал делать из этого шумиху, поэтому знакомство будущих супругов произошло в скромной и, можно сказать, домашней обстановке, а именно за обедом, который Правитель Галактики устроил в честь своих будущих родственников. На обеде этом присутствовали лишь сам Вейдер, принц Люк, принцесса Лея, и отец и дочь Джейды.

Мара очень понравилась и Его Величеству и своей будущей золовке, поскольку девушка, хотя по понятным причинам (ведь не каждый день оказываешься за одним столом с самим Императором) и смущалась, и стеснялась, но тем не менее вполне спокойно и четко отвечала на вопросы, которые задавали ей Его Величество и принцесса, да и вообще оказалась в состоянии поддерживать беседу, которая завязалась за столом. Этому способствовало также и то, что атмосфера за обедом сложилась очень дружеская. Такой тон задал сам Вейдер, который призвал всех обойтись без церемоний и политесов.

Разумеется, Мара очень понравилась и Люку. В реальности она оказалась ещё прекраснее, чем на голофото. Ведь ни одно, даже самое качественное изображение не передаст должным образом красоту её сверкающих словно два великолепнейших изумруда глаз, блеск роскошных огненно-рыжих волос, нежный румянец на её необычайно красивом лице, который, впрочем, под пристальным и вожделенным взглядом принца постепенно становился всё более насыщенным. Это конечно же не ускользнуло от внимания остальных присутствующих, и все они понимающе переглядывались между собой и улыбались. Особенно преуспевали в этом отцы жениха и невесты, которые были весьма довольны, что личное знакомство их детей прошло так хорошо.

Когда обед наконец-то закончился, Люк пригласил Мару прогуляться по самому великолепному дворцовому саду, и они прекрасно провели время в беседах на самые различные темы. С большим интересом принц слушал свою невесту, когда она по его просьбе рассказывала о своей родной планете, являвшейся столицей одноименного сектора. Оказалось, что в этом мире много интересных мест, которые он не отказался бы посетить.

\- Кажется, я знаю, куда мы отправимся с тобой в свадебное путешествие, - с улыбкой произнёс Люк. - Мы проведем наш медовый месяц на Келеруне и ты покажешь мне все эти интересные и красивые места.

В ответ Мара смущенно улыбнулась и кивнула, а Люк, решив, что взять свою невесту за руку уж точно не является таким уж криминалом, протянул ей свою руку и его невеста накрыла его ладонь своей.

Что касается впечатлений Мары, то нетрудно догадаться, что они были... были просто потрясающими. Откровенно говоря, она до сих пор не могла поверить, что всё это происходит с ней наяву, а не во сне. Как и очень и очень многим подданным Империи женского пола, ей безумно нравился принц Люк. Она находила его очень привлекательным и всегда любовалась его голофото, которые появлялись в Голонете, и даже завела специальный датапад, на который скачивала из Голонета все изображения Наследника, какие только там появлялись. Этот пад всегда был при ней, чтобы в любой момент она могла бы взглянуть на этого прекрасного молодого мужчину.

Теперь она — его невеста. Невеста самого завидного жениха Империи.

День, когда отец сообщил ей о том, что Его Величество Император Вейдер выбрал её в жены своему сыну, был одним из самых счастливых, если не самый счастливый, в её жизни.

И вот состоялось и их личное знакомство. В жизни принц Люк оказался ещё красивее, чем на всех этих многочисленных изображениях из её обширной коллекции. Мара была просто очарована принцем. Особенно девушку поразили его необыкновенные глаза, она буквально утонула в этих голубых озёрах. Да, это «книжное» сравнение голубых глаз с озёрами было довольно банальным, но оно в самой полной мере отражало эмоции и ощущения Мары Джейд...

Два часа, которые Люк и Мара провели вместе в прекрасном императорском саду, пролетели незаметно. Люк с удовольствием провел бы со своей невестой ещё часок другой, но к сожалению у него была назначена встреча, поэтому он был вынужден прервать эту чудесную прогулку и проводить Мару в выделенные ей и её сопровождающим апартаменты, занимающие целое крыло на сорок седьмом уровне Дворца.

Прощаясь, Люк в шутливой манере «посетовал», что от его обязанностей его никто не освобождал, а поэтому, как бы он ни хотел как можно больше времени проводить со своей будущей женой, встретиться они смогут лишь завтра вечером.

\- Я свяжусь с тобой, Мара, - сказал он.

На этом они расстались, чтобы вскоре встретиться снова. За оставшиеся до свадьбы два месяца молодым людям предстояло узнать друг друга как можно лучше. Однако уже сейчас можно было сказать, что судя по той взаимной симпатии, что сразу же возникла между ними при их первой непосредственной встречи, всё у них будет хорошо.


	3. Свадьба

В последующие два месяца до свадьбы знакомство Люка и Мары продолжалось и развивалось.

К огромному сожалению молодых людей, их встречи и совместные прогулки по саду происходили не каждый день. Всему виной была занятость принца. Впрочем, некоторые дела были не такие срочные и важные, и он смог их отложить, но остальные всё же требовали его обязательного присутствия на различных совещаниях. Кроме того, на эти два месяца были запланированы встречи, которые он не мог отменить или переложить на плечи своих помощников и заместителей.

Маре скучать тоже было некогда. То время, что будущая принцесса не проводила со своим женихом, она была занята тем, что изучала устройство императорского двора с его иерархией и порядками. Разумеется, чисто теоретически она имела об этом представление, но теория — это одно, а реальность — совсем другое. Разобраться во всех этих дворцовых хитросплетениях ей помогала её будущая невестка принцесса Лея, которая могла себе это позволить, поскольку в заседаниях Имперского Сената сейчас был перерыв и у неё было достаточно свободного времени, чтобы поближе познакомиться и подружиться со своей будущей родственницей.

Что же касается подготовки к свадьбе, то она шла полным ходом и была полностью в руках различных дворцовых служб. Участие в этом процессе Мары заключалось лишь в периодических примерках свадебного платья.

Маре очень нравилось проводить время и общаться с сестрой своего будущего супруга, но конечно же самые прекрасные и желанные для неё мгновения она проводила с Люком. Они гуляли в саду и беседовали на самые различные темы, от искусства и литературы до политики. Дочь моффа, в силу господствующих на её родине порядков, пределы своего родного мира никогда не покидала, поэтому ей было очень интересно слушать рассказы принца о разных планетах, на которых он побывал лично, о народах, населяющих их, и их необычных, а то и странных обычаях.

Разумеется, и Люку было очень приятно и радостно общаться со своей будущей женой. Хотя он и привык иметь дело с отнюдь не застенчивыми представительницами прекрасного пола, ему тем не менее очень импонировала скромность Мары, которая, однако, никак не влияла на уровень её интеллекта. Он с удовольствием отмечал, что девушка получила отличное домашнее образование, которое было ничуть не хуже того, что получали дети высшего столичного корусантского общества.

Конечно же Люк мечтал поскорее затащить её в постель и заняться с ней любовью. К счастью, этот счастливый день был не за горами и потерпеть пылкому принцу оставалось совсем не много.

Впрочем, частично Люк всё же удовлетворил свое желание, когда спустя почти две недели после их личного знакомства, он поцеловал свою невесту.

Конечно, за свою более чем активную сексуальную жизнь он перецеловал очень много женщин, но...

Но целовать Мару — это было нечто особенное. Ему казалось, что он никогда не испытывал таких приятных и упоительных ощущений, когда пробовал на вкус её нежные и сладкие уста. Для принца было совершенно очевидно, что он по уши влюбился в эту милую скромницу, и поэтому такие по сути обыденные действия, как поцелуи с этой девушкой казались ему особенными. А ещё Люк твердо решил, что он никогда не будет изменять своей супруге и будет верен только ей.

У Мары же эти поцелуи вызвали целую бурю эмоций. Она никогда ещё не целовалась вот так вот... по-настоящему... И вообще не целовалась... Боги, это было великолепно. Если так хорошо только лишь от поцелуев, то каково же будет когда они займутся сексом? Мара одновременно желала этого и боялась. Боялась, что разочарует принца, ведь она была совсем неопытна и ещё никогда не занималась любовью с мужчиной.

В общем, совершенно точно можно было констатировать, что будущие супруги были без ума друг от друга и всей душой желали скорейшего наступления долгожданного для них обоих дня свадьбы, после которого начнется их счастливая семейная жизнь.

*****

Поскольку Люк принял твердое решение покончить со своей многообразной и бурной личной жизнью, то он решил не устраивать традиционный «мальчишник с девчонками» по случаю своего прощания с холостяцкой жизнью. Вместо этого он решил встретиться со своим самым близким другом капитаном Ханом Соло, как говорится, за рюмкой чая. Тем более, что они давно не виделись, так как Хан несколько месяцев отсутствовал в имперской столице по долгу службы. Нет, они конечно регулярно связывались по дальней связи, поскольку капитан Соло, как представитель Наследника, совершал инспекционную поездку по некоторым секторам Среднего кольца, в которых базировались подразделения Имперского военно-космического флота, и регулярно докладывал своему руководителю о том, как протекает его миссия, но совершенно очевидно, что это не шло ни в какое сравнение с непосредственным общением.

И, разумеется, Хан знал о том, что его начальник и друг женится.

\- Вот ни на день тебя нельзя оставить, - шутил он. - Не успел я улететь, а тут такие дела закрутились.

\- Да я и сам этого не ожидал, - отвечал Люк. - Это всё отец... Но знаешь, я счастлив, что Мара Джейд скоро станет моей женой.

\- Твоя невеста настоящая красотка, - улыбнулся Хан.

\- И не только красотка. Она ещё и умница, - добавил принц.

В ответ Хан кивнул, поскольку имел честь познакомиться с Марой Джейд. Накануне его друг представил ему свою невесту, и они вчетвером (была ещё и Лея) провели пару часов в апартаментах Наследника, общаясь друг с другом.

Хан был очень рад за Люка, но в этот момент не мог не думать о своей любви к Лее. Любви, у которой, он был уверен в этом, не было будущего.

Люк, глядя на своего погрустневшего друга, конечно же понял, что думает он о его сестре и сожалеет о том, что им не суждено быть вместе.

\- Знаю, о чём ты думаешь, друг, - сочувственно произнес Люк. - Я конечно сейчас скажу банальность, но... надо надеяться на лучшее. Пока что речи о том, чтобы выдать Лею замуж, не идет, и я обещаю, что приложу все усилия для того, чтобы отец позволил вам быть вместе.

\- Спасибо тебе, Люк, - улыбнулся Хан. - Но я всё равно буду с ней и никто мне не помешает...

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - улыбнулся в ответ принц. - Вы оба всегда можете рассчитывать на мою поддержку и помощь.

\- Спасибо тебе за всё, Люк, - снова поблагодарил друга Хан и поднял свой бокал. - Я счастлив, что у меня есть такой друг, как ты. За тебя! - провозгласил он тост.

\- И за нашу нерушимую дружбу, - добавил Люк, чокаясь с Ханом...

*****

И вот наконец-то настал долгожданный день свадьбы Наследника императорского престола принца Люка и дочери моффа сектора Келеруна Гриннера Джейда Мары.

В столицу съехалось несколько сотен гостей. Это были высшие государственные чиновники, военные руководители, представители корусантской и секторальной аристократии. Разумеется, келерунская знать также была приглашена на это торжество.

Освещали это эпохальное событие несколько десятков журналистов ведущих столичных СМИ. Также этой части были удостоены и несколько репортеров келерунских изданий.

Дворцовые залы, в которых проходило это торжество, поражали своим великолепием. Причем не только провинциальных аристократов, но и столичных, хотя казалось бы последних трудно было поразить роскошью.

Жених и невеста также были великолепны. Наследник был одет в строгий черный костюм без каких-либо изысков. Но таков был стиль принца в одежде, который предпочитал простые костюмы и терпеть не мог разряжаться в пестрые и вычурные наряды, как большинство представителей имперской знати.

Что же касается невесты, то она восхищала всех присутствующих своей молодостью, свежестью, а также своей уникальной красотой. Платье принцессы Мары, а именно таков был отныне титул супруги Наследника, также отличалось скромностью. Однако «скромность» эта была кажущейся, поскольку наряд этот был настоящим произведением швейного искусства. Да и о какой «скромности» могла идти речь, если шею, уши и изящное запястье молодой супруги украшал подарок жениха — роскошный бриллиантовый гарнитур, состоящий из ожерелья, серег и браслета, стоимостью более чем полмиллиона имперских кредитов.

*****

Всеобщее веселье продолжалось уже более четырех часов. Уже давно были произнесены речи и тосты в честь молодых и большинство гостей разбрелось по огромному залу. Многие переместились на несколько больших балконов, чтобы полюбоваться красотами вечернего Корусанта.

Люк и Мара сидели рядом друг с другом и скучали. Откровенно говоря, им очень хотелось, чтобы этот праздник наконец-то закончился и они могли бы заняться более приятными... и долгожданными... вещами. Пока же уйти они не могли, и поэтому «развлекались» тем, что тихонько переговаривались друг с другом, периодически чокаясь с теми гостями, которые по-прежнему время от времени подходили к их столу, чтобы ещё раз выразить им свое почтение и пожелать долгих лет совместной жизни.

Их отцы, похоже, были увлечены какой-то очень занимательной беседой друг с другом и с двумя присоединившимися к ним имперскими чиновниками. Мужчины время от времени громко хохотали, а также поглядывали в сторону теперь уже супругов, радостно кивали им и салютовали бокалами с вином. Молодые супруги отвечали им тем же.

Принц искал взглядом свою сестру и Хана, когда услышал голос своей жены.

\- Люк, - прикоснулась Мара к его руке.

\- Да, дорогая?

\- Мне надо... в дамскую комнату, - смущенно прошептала она.

\- О... да, конечно, - улыбнулся он. - Иди... Кстати, если встретишь по дороге Лею и Хана, вместе или по отдельности, передай им, что я их ищу.

В ответ Мара с улыбкой кивнула и, поднявшись со своего места, отправилась в сторону выхода из этого зала...

... После того, как Мара, закончив все свои дела, проходила мимо одной из комнаток, бывшей, по видимому каким-то подсобным помещением, она остановилась, поскольку услышала какой-то шорох, доносящийся оттуда. Дверь не была закрыта до конца, и девушке почему-то стало любопытно, что это за шум. Она потихоньку подкралась к двери и заглянула в щель.

В этом маленьком помещении она обнаружила Лею и Хана. Однако то, чем занимались эти двое, заставило Мару густо покраснеть. Лея сидела на каком-то высоком ящике, платье её было задрано, а стройные ножки принцессы в тончайших чулках разведены в стороны. Перед ней на коленях стоял Хан Соло и голова его была аккурат между ног раскрасневшейся и разомлевшей Леи, которая покусывала свои губы, видимо изо всех сил пытаясь не издавать никаких звуков. Что именно делал Соло, поняла даже такая неискушенная в вопросах различных видов секса особа, как Мара.

Она понимала, что подглядывать, мягко говоря, нехорошо, но ничего не могла с собой поделать, и продолжала смотреть.

Вдруг Лея задрожала и, откинув голову назад, тихонько охнула. Затем она решительно отодвинула от себя Хана, который, негромко усмехнувшись, поднялся на ноги, и спрыгнула с ящика, после чего уже сама опустилась перед своим возлюбленным на колени, попутно расстегивая его брюки.

Но тут раздались чьи-то голоса, и Мара, отпрянув от двери, поспешила вернуться в зал, где продолжался праздник.

\- Что с тобой, любимая? - поинтересовался Люк, удивленно глядя на жену, щеки которой по цвету сравнялись с её огненными волосами.

\- Я... эм... видела Лею и Хана, - смущенно пробормотала Мара.

\- Замечательно! Ты сказала им, что я искал их?

\- Нет, - последовал ответ.

\- Почему?

\- Они... ээээ... были очень заняты...

\- И чем же?

Мара покраснела ещё больше и, придвинувшись к своему супругу поближе, наклонилась к нему и зашептала на ухо о только что увиденном ею. Ей было очень стыдно рассказывать такое, но Люк теперь её муж и она не должна стесняться его.

\- Ха-ха-ха, - рассмеялся Люк, думая о том, что его сестрица и друг, даже имея возможность встречаться у Леи в её покоях, никогда не упустят возможности доставить друг другу наслаждение. - Мы с тобой тоже непременно займемся... этим, - подмигнул он ей, а затем прижал к себе и поцеловал в горячую щеку, думая о том, чтобы пора бы уже переместиться отсюда в их отныне общую спальню...

Отец, тебе не кажется, что пора заканчивать этот праздник? - услышал Вейдер голос своего сына, обратившегося к нему в Силе.

Понимаю, что тебе не терпится, сынок, - пришел от Императора слегка насмешливый ответ. - Полагаю, вы вполне можете смыться отсюда потихоньку...

И, выждав ещё несколько минут, молодые супруги так и поступили...


	4. Первая брачная ночь

Страстно целовать Мару её молодой муж начал ещё в турболифте, который доставил молодую супружескую чету прямо в их новые совместные роскошные покои.

Они быстро минули небольшой холл и гостиную и оказались в спальне, огромной и оформленной в алых тонах, с широченной кроватью, но в то же время и уютной из-за неяркого приглушенного освещения.

\- Люк... подожди, - Мара мягко отстранилась от мужа.

\- Что не так, любимая?..

\- Всё в порядке... но мне... - юная жена отступила от Люка на пол-шага. - Я сейчас, подожди минутку.

После того, как принц отпустил свою принцессу, она быстро юркнула за дверь, ведущую в освежитель. Помимо того, что девушке надо было собраться с духом, ей ещё надо было переодеться.

Оказавшись в этом великолепном санузле, Мара извлекла из небольшого шкафчика совершенно прозрачную ночную рубашку, которую туда положила одна из её служанок.

Девушка сняла с себя украшения и вынула из прически все шпильки и заколки, после чего её великолепные рыжие волосы рассыпались по её плечам. Затем она расстегнула свое красивое свадебное платье и оно соскользнуло с её тела. Потом настала очередь кружевного нижнего белья и тонких чулок телесного цвета.

Прежде чем надеть на себя рубашку, Мара смущенно оглядела её, подумав, что с тем же успехом она могла бы показаться пред очи своего супруга просто абсолютно голой. Эта ночнушка была сшита из настолько тонкой ткани, что она уж точно ничего не скроет от взора Люка. Однако её тетушка Элия, которая с детства опекала её, уверила девушку, что так она будет выглядеть более пикантно и возбуждающе, и ещё больше разожжет пыл своего молодого мужа.

Мара вздохнула и быстро надела на себя эту прозрачную ткань. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, она жутко смутилась, ведь ещё ни один мужчина не видел её обнаженной, но девушка быстро отогнала от себя эти мысли, поскольку предстать она должна была не перед каким-то там посторонним мужчиной, а перед своим законным супругом, которому она отныне принадлежала целиком и полностью.

Она глубоко вздохнула, а затем выдохнула и нажала на кнопку открывания двери, которая с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону...

*****

После того, как Мара скрылась в освежителе, Люк с улыбкой посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, а затем снял с себя китель и бросил его на широкое кресло. Подойдя к небольшому столику, на котором стоял красивый хрустальный графин с вином, принц налил его в один из бокалов.

Он сделал глоток и пару минут, закрыв глаза и слегка улыбаясь, смаковал терпкий вкус напитка, думая о предстоящей брачной ночи с его восхитительной юной супругой. А ещё он думал о том, что ещё никогда не имел дела с девственницей (ведь все его сексуальные партнерши девственность свою потеряли не с ним), поэтому он должен быть с Марой мягок и нежен, и ему надо будет сдерживать свой пыл. И, разумеется, он так и сделает. Он не будет никуда торопиться и очень постарается, чтобы для его красавицы-жены это первое в её жизни соитие стало очень и очень приятным и незабываемым.

Не успел он додумать эту мысль, как услышал мягкое шипение открывающейся двери. Он обернулся на этот звук и...

И подумал о том, что «сдерживать свой пыл» ему будет ох как нелегко...

У молодого мужчины просто дух перехватило, когда он увидел свою жену.

Перед ним предстала юная богиня из древних легенд — именно такой эпитет пришел ему на ум, когда он смотрел на неё. Её огненные волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, были роскошны, а её тело, которое предстало перед ним во всей своей красе, было совершенно. Тончайшая рубашка, в которую Мара была одета, лишь подчеркивала это совершенство и возбуждала гораздо сильнее, чем полностью обнаженное тело, и сейчас Люк одновременно желал и не желал снять с неё это соблазнительное одеяние.

Пару минут он просто стоял с бокалом в руке и, не говоря ни слова, пялился на неё, не в силах хоть на секунду отвести свой взгляд.

А Мара стояла перед ним, потупив взор и чувствуя, как щеки её становятся всё горячее и горячее. Сердце её бешено колотилось, и она с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не прикрыть свою «наготу» руками.

\- Ты... потрясающая... - вымолвил Наследник, когда наконец-то совладал со своим голосом.

Мара подняла глаза и взглянула на принца, и он поставил свой бокал на столик и шагнул к ней. А в следующий момент молодая жена оказалась в крепких объятиях своего мужа, который принялся страстно целовать её. В ответ она обвила руками его шею и полностью отдалась этому поцелую.

Не прекращая поцелуй и крепко прижимая к себе Мару, Люк осторожно подтолкнул её поближе к кровати. Затем он с некоторой неохотой оторвался от её сладких губ, и глядя ей прямо в глаза, стянул тонкие бретельки с её плеч. Рубашка бесшумно упала на пол, после чего молодой муж с улыбкой на устах вожделенно оглядел свою взволнованную супругу и медленно провел руками по её плечам и груди, вызвав дрожь её тела. Затем руки его переместились ей за спину и буквально впились в её упругую попу, а сам он наклонился и принялся целовать и облизывать её правую грудь, через пару мгновений сделав то же самое с левой. Мара тихонько охнула и осторожно провела руками по его волосам, стесняясь сделать что-то большее.

\- Ложись на кровать, - шепнул он ей на ушко.

Она повиновалась, а Люк начал раздеваться. После того, как вслед за рубашкой, он освободился и от брюк, Мара, хоть и старалась глядеть своему супругу в лицо, но взгляд её постоянно опускался вниз, и она со страхом и волнением смотрела на полностью возбужденный член своего мужа, не представляя себе, как такой большой орган вообще поместится... в ней.

Конечно Люк чувствовал её волнение, и прежде чем приступить уже непосредственно к делу, ему надо было успокоить свою неопытную супругу. Оказавшись с нею рядом на кровати, он мягко поцеловал её в губы

\- Не бойся, Мара, - глядя ей в глаза, прошептал он и провел свободной рукой по ей шелковистым волосам. - Всё будет хорошо. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Напротив, обещаю, что тебе очень понравится, - подмигнул он ей. - Просто успокойся и расслабься...

В ответ Мара вздохнула и утвердительно кивнула, и Люк приступил к делу. Он снова начал целовать её губы, с удовольствием отмечая, что она отвечает ему. Затем он начал опускаться всё ниже и ниже, и вот он уже снова ласкал её великолепную грудь, сладострастно облизывая, посасывая и слегка покусывая её затвердевшие от возбуждения соски. Тихие стоны и всхлипывания юной супруги говорили о том, что ей очень нравится происходящее.

Люк очень отчетливо ощущал в Силе её эмоции и чувства, которые говорили о том, что его любимая в восторге от того, что он делает с ней. Но... это было только начало. Молодой муж оставил её грудь в покое, и переместившись ещё ниже, мягко раздвинул её стройные ножки в стороны.

Мара конечно же поняла, что Люк собирается сделать для неё тоже самое, что совсем недавно делал Хан Соло для Леи. Девушке очень хотелось этого, но всё же ей стало стыдно от того, что в данный момент мужчина, пусть даже это её законный супруг, рассматривает её самое интимное место. От осознания этого стыда, она немного напряглась, но тут же услышала его голос.

\- Не бойся, любовь моя... Не бойся и... просто расслабься...

Она судорожно вздохнула, а затем откинулась на подушки и постаралась сделать так, как сказал Люк, и уже через секунду почувствовала между ног его язык.

Мара невольно охнула, а Люк приступил к своим невероятным ласкам, страстно лаская своими языком и губами её нежное девственное лоно, наслаждаясь её вкусом и робким постаныванием, которое вырывались из её груди.

Было очевидно, что его юная супруга испытывает огромное наслаждение. Об этом свидетельствовали и всё более громкие стоны, и то, что она ещё шире раздвинула свои ноги, желая ещё большего...

Но вот она задрожала всем телом, тонкий стан её выгнулся и чисто инстинктивно колени её начали сдвигаться, однако Люк не позволил этому случиться и продолжал сладострастно вылизывать её, и вскоре тело Мары сотряс ещё один оргазм. Его же собственное возбуждение было уже невыносимо, и принц, прекратив оральные ласки, начал мягко входить в неё, снова шепча на ушко, чтобы она расслабилась и ни о чем не волновалась, сосредоточившись на удовольствии, которое он продолжит ей доставлять.

Чтобы его нежная девственная супруга не испытывала никаких болевых ощущений, Люк воздействовал на неё Силой. И действительно Мара не почувствовала никакой боли, разве что небольшой дискомфорт, когда только его член проник в неё. Впрочем, продлилось это совсем не долго...

А дальше было одно только наслаждение и ничего кроме наслаждения...

Когда всё закончилось, Мара, довольная и удовлетворенная, лежала в уютных объятиях своего дорогого супруга, и думала о том, заниматься сексом с любимым мужчиной это и правда очень приятно и здорово.

Что же касается Люка, то хотя для него это было далеко не впервые, он всё же испытал новые и поистине упоительные ощущения занимаясь любовью со своей юной возлюбленной. Конечно, учитывая, что его милая Мара совсем не опытна, он не стал просить её о том, чтобы она также доставила ему оральное удовольствие, хотя и очень желал испытать ласку её нежных губ. Это от них не убежит, рассуждал он, ведь впереди их ждал медовый месяц на Келеруне. И он обязательно поведает своей прекрасной жене о тех способах и видах плотской любви, которыми они пока ещё не занимались...


	5. БОНУС

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот Бонус посвящен Лее и Хану Соло :)

Со дня свадьбы принца Люка и Мары Джейд минуло два года.

Хотя уже тогда переговоры о заключении союза между Галактической Империей и Хейпским консорциумом находились на заключительной стадии, тем не менее продлились они ещё без малого два года. Впрочем, два года — это было совсем немного, учитывая, что в общей сложности переговоры эти с небольшими перерывами длились около восьми лет.

Наконец-то все договоры и соглашения были подписаны, и оба государства обменялись послами.

На торжественном приеме в честь открытия в столице Консорциума Та'а Чуме'Дан посольства Галактической Империи как почетные гости присутствовали Наследник императорского трона принц Люк и его супруга принцесса Мара.

В свою очередь, на открытие посольства Хейпского консорциума на Корусант прибыли сама правительница этого государства королева-мать Та'а Чуме и её сын принц Изолдер.

Император Вейдер, который за эти два года так и не забыл о своей идее выдать свою дочь за принца Изолдера, решил воспользоваться этим и, пригласив королеву-мать для приватной беседы, без обиняков предложил ей скрепить союз двух государств браком их детей.

Та'а Чуме раздумывала недолго. Она была уже немолода и вероятность того, что она сможет родить наследницу-дочь равнялась нулю, и хотя она была наслышана о независимом характере принцессы Леи, в своих способностях держать под контролем кого угодно она тоже не сомневалась. Да, став супругой её сына, Лея автоматически становилась наследницей хейпского престола, но тем не менее королева-мать умирать или, упаси звезды, отрекаться от своей власти не собиралась. Напротив, она намеревалась править своим государством ещё долгие и долгие годы. Породнившись же с Правителем самого могущественного государства в Галактике, она ничем не рисковала, а эти родственные связи могли бы принести ей и определенную выгоду.

Вот примерно такие мысли посетили Та'а Чуме и она дала свое согласие на этот брак.

Что же касается принца и принцессы, то оба они встретили новость о своем бракосочетании, мягко говоря, отрицательно. Однако родители их были непреклонны, и Лее и Изолдеру не оставалось ничего иного, как выполнить волю своих венценосных родителей.

Впрочем, Лея стразу решила расставить все точки над «i» и во время беседы со своим женихом наедине высказала ему всё, что она думает об этом браке и о нём самом.

\- Я никогда не полюблю вас, Изолдер, - напрямик заявила принцу Лея. - Да, я вынуждена повиноваться воле моего отца, но... У меня есть возлюбленный, которого я люблю всем сердцем.

Реакция принца оказалась для дочери Императора очень неожиданной... И это ещё слабо сказано...

\- Хм, - усмехнулся Изолдер. - Как забавно, Лея. Я хотел сказать вам то же самое — я никогда не полюблю вас, я повинуюсь воле своей матери и... у меня тоже есть возлюбленная. Моя мать никогда не согласится на наш брак, как и, я полагаю, Император Вейдер никогда не согласится на ваш брак с вашим возлюбленным.

\- Именно так, принц, - грустно кивнула Лея.

\- Ну... раз уж мы не смеем перечить нашим родителям, - после недолгого молчания произнес хейпский принц. - Предлагаю следующее — мы соглашаемся на этот брак, но каждый из нас будет жить своей жизнью... Втайне от всех, разумеется. На людях мы с вами будем самой образцовой супружеской парой из всех существующих в Галактике супружеских пар, - улыбнулся он.

Лея улыбнулась в ответ и утвердительно кивнула.

*****

Разговор этот состоялся поздно вечером, а уже на следующий день принц Хейпа и имперская принцесса сообщили своим родителям, что они согласны на этот брак и заверили их, что не станут устраивать никаких протестов по этому поводу.

Когда Лея излагала свое решение отцу, при этом разговоре присутствовал и Люк, который был очень удивлен, что Лея, как-то особо не упираясь и не возражая, согласилась выйти замуж за принца Изолдера. Отец-Император тоже удивился, но тем не менее был рад, что ему не придется тратить время и силы на уговоры и увещевания.

Спустя два дня Император Вейдер и королева-мать Хейпского консорциума Та'а Чуме известили своих подданных о свадьбе принцессы Леи и принца Изолдера, которая должна была состояться через три месяца на Хейпсе. А на другой день правительница, её сын и их свита покинули Корусант, чтобы, вернувшись домой, начать подготовку к свадьбе.

*****

Когда Люк узнал о договоренности между Леей и Изолдером, его удивление конечно же исчезло. Однако вопрос об отношениях его сестры и Хана Соло оставался открытым.

\- Ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что ты вдруг внезапно разлюбила Хана? - Люк пытливо уставился на принцессу. - Ну давай, признавайся, что вы с Ханом задумали.

\- Он уйдет в отставку и переедет на Хейпс, - усмехнувшись и пожав плечами, просто ответила Лея. - Ну а уж как нам встречаться, мы с ним придумаем, брат. Другого выхода у нас нет...

Лея ещё что-то говорила, а Люку вдруг пришла в голову одна идея.

\- Лея, - прервал он сестру. - Я кажется знаю как вам помочь, - сказал он, поднимаясь с кресла, на котором сидел. - Я оставлю тебя... мне надо кое-что проверить и уточнить... Увидимся позже, - чмокнул он свою сестру в щёку и оставил её, направившись в свои апартаменты.

*****

После того, как Люк перечитал Договор о военном сотрудничестве, он взял свой комлинк и нажал кнопку вызова Императора.

\- Отец, ты сможешь принять меня прямо сейчас? - поинтересовался он.

\- Эээ... да, сынок, конечно, - был ответ.

Уже через пять минут Люк сидел напротив своего отца и излагал ему следующее.

\- Соглашением о военном сотрудничестве между нашими государствами в пространстве Хейпского консорциума предусмотрено наше военное присутствие в виде Флота Имперских Звездных разрушителей, так?

\- Да, - подтвердил Император, пока не понимая куда именно клонит его сын.

\- И решение какой именно Флот отправится в Скопление Хейпса в моей компетенции, как командующего Имперским военно-космическим флотом?..

\- Да, - снова последовал утвердительный ответ.

\- И кого назначить командующим этого флота, также решаю я?..

\- Да... но, Люк, хватит ходить вокруг да около, - потерял терпение Вейдер. - Говори прямо, что ты хочешь.

\- Я хочу повысить Хана Соло до Адмирала и назначить его командовать вновь сформированным Одиннадцатым Флотом, который будет базироваться в Скоплении Хейпс, - глядя прямо в глаза своему отцу, произнес его Наследник.

Пару минут Вейдер сверлил совсем недобрым взглядом своего сына.

\- Ты же понимаешь, Люк, что я могу отменить твои приказы, - также глядя ему в глаза, произнес Император. - Да что там, отменить... Я просто не стану утверждать Хана Соло в этом звании и должности.

\- Разумеется, можешь, папа, - спокойным ровным тоном ответил Люк. - Ты могущественный Правитель Галактики и ты можешь всё. Но я очень прошу тебя не делать этого. Лея очень любит Хана, также как и он любит её. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты можешь приказать своей дочери выйти за человека по твоему выбору, но полюбить его ты ей приказать не можешь. Ты знаешь Лею, знаешь её твердый характер. Ты гораздо хуже знаешь характер Хана, но я могу поведать тебе, что он тоже упрямый, а также умный и находчивый. Они всё равно будут вместе так или иначе, и ты ничего не поделаешь с этим... Ну разве только если ты убьешь Хана Соло. Это единственное, что его остановит... Послушай, отец, - после небольшой паузы продолжил Люк. - Я понимаю политические причины этого брака, но... Очень прошу тебя — не мешай им, не препятствуй им и позволь им быть вместе.

Люк замолчал и посмотрел на своего отца, ожидая его ответа.

Вейдер откинулся на спинку кресла и также смотрел на своего отпрыска. Откровенно говоря, эта яркая речь заставила его задуматься. А ведь действительно Лея и Соло любили друг друга. Это была чистая правда, и, как и сказал Люк, Вейдер это отлично знал.

Разумеется, он никогда не позволил бы им пожениться, но...

Ведь и правда, что помешает Соло уволиться из флота и не перебраться на постоянное место жительства на Хейпс? Да ничего!..

А убивать возлюбленного своей дочери он, разумеется, не собирался... Не изверг же он какой-нибудь в конце концов... Уж по отношению к своим детям он точно таковым не является.

Вот только...

\- А не слишком ли круто повышать капитана Соло сразу до Адмирала? - сделав ударение на слове «капитана», задал Император вполне резонный вопрос.

\- Нет, отец, - последовал твердый ответ. - Хан Соло это заслужил. Он без малого двадцать лет верой и правдой служит нашей Империи, и служит хорошо. Мне давно следовало сделать это. Можно сказать, что я в долгу перед ним... Так что этим назначением я просто исправляю эту... это свое упущение.

\- Ну что ж, сын, - после небольшой паузы произнес Император. - Ты меня убедил, - улыбнулся он. - Готовь приказы о повышении в звании и должности Соло и формировании Флота, которым он будет командовать. Я подпишу эти приказы.

\- Спасибо тебе, пап, - просиял Люк, радостно вскакивая со своего места. - Бумаги будут у тебя на столе через час, - сказал он и покинул отцовский кабинет.

*****

Вечером этого же дня Люк и Мара, которая, разумеется, была в курсе всех этих дел, пригласили к себе на ужин Лею и Хана.

Именно на этом ужине капитан Соло узнал, что прыгнув сразу через три звания, он стал Адмиралом и командующим Одиннадцатым Флотом Галактической Империи. Но самую большую радость у Хана и Леи вызвала информация о том, что постоянным местом службы Адмирала Хана Соло будет сектор Скопление Хейпс.

Сразу же после того, как влюбленные пришли в себя после таких ошеломляющих новостей, они конечно же бросились благодарить Люка.

\- А... не стоит благодарностей, - махнул рукой Люк. - Разве я мог допустить, чтобы моя единственная любимая сестра и мой единственный настоящий близкий друг страдали.

*****

Три месяца пролетели очень быстро. Свадьба принцессы Леи и Принца Изолдера, как и положено торжеству высшего уровня, была по истине роскошна и великолепна. Молодые супруги также были прекрасны и буквально излучали счастье. Все присутствующие на этом празднике важные гости были очень рады за них.

*****

Гости ещё веселились, когда молодые супруги удалились в свою спальню.

\- Ну что ж, моя дорогая супруга, - произнес шутливо Изолдер. - Я вас оставлю.

\- Не смею вас задерживать, - также шутливо ответствовала Лея.

После этого Изолдер тайно покинул Дворец, и Лея осталась одна.

Впрочем, продлилось это не долго. Не прошло и пяти минут, как в дверь королевских покоев раздался звонок. Когда дверные створки разъехались в стороны в комнату вступил Адмирал Хан Соло собственной персоной.

Мужчина быстро огляделся вокруг, а затем посмотрел на улыбающуюся Лею.

\- Твой муж... Он?..

\- Ушел... - Лея вплотную подошла к Хану, в который уже раз отмечая про себя, что ему очень к лицу адмиральская форма. - Брачную ночь мы с ним проведем порознь, - рассмеялась она.

\- Вот и славненько, - Хан обнял любимую женщину за талию. - У него своя брачная ночь, а у нас — своя.

Он прижал свою принцессу к себе и пару минут пылко целовал её сладкие уста, а затем подхватил её на руки и в пару шагов преодолел те несколько футов, которые отделяли их от роскошной кровати...


End file.
